


How to pick up a guy from your window

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3am disturbances, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), One Shot, Ping-Pong, Pining Arthur, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), just a cute story, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: “Arthur.” He spat. “Why the fuck are you kicking a ball, at my window?!”“Just thought I’d play a bit of ball with the lads.”“Don’t involve us in your games.” Leon said.“Fine.” Arthur said tight lipped. “I wanted to play football but I thought I’d get you back for the other day.”  He smirked.“Merlin don’t listen to him he’s trying to get you all flustered. Mr Man-Whore over here wants to bone you but won’t admit it.” Leon outted him.Or The one where Arthur is always outside Merlin’s window trying to bug him.5+1 things kinda
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Past), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Past), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 335





	How to pick up a guy from your window

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot coming your way. I liked writing this one. I hope you guys like it. As always I hope everyone is safe. Enjoy :)

Merlin woke up to the sound of shouting and what only could be assumed as a ping pong match going on outside. Merlin rolled over on his single bed, to check his phone, which lay on the floor of his dorm room.

  
It was 3am on a Tuesday night! _Who_ the fuck was playing ping pong at 3am?!

Some drunken idiots that’s who.

Merlin got out of bed and opened his curtains. He opened his window to shout down, when a blonde mop caught his attention. He was playing ping pong with some other lads, cheering and shouting. They all had beers in their hands. Clearly they had just come back from karaoke night at the student bar.

Putting his attraction aside, Merlin shouted down.

“Oi, dollop heads can you keep the noise down, people have lectures later on today!”

The lads stopped and turned towards him. Merlin recognised one of them as his dorm mate, Gwaine; he lived in the room next to his.

“Sorry mate but ain’t you shouting just going to keep people awake too?” The blonde walked towards the window. Clearly he was the leader. The blonde stared up at him, trying to assert some sort of dominance but Merlin was on the first floor, looking down on him, so he felt somewhat superior.

“Well I’m trying to put an end to your bloody noise.” Merlin argued.

“I see nobody else complaining.” The blonde shrugged and looked around the courtyard.

“That’s because everyone is probably too tired to deal with your shit this early in the fucking morning!”

“Whoa mate no need to get rowdy, why don’t you come down here and join us? _Have a beer_.”

“No thanks, I need the sleep.”

“Aww come on, one game?”

“I’d rather hit my head against the wall.”

“At least then you might be able to sleep through our noise.” The blonde smirked.

Prat.

Merlin really wanted to go and punch him but the blonde was twice his size in muscle, he’d get destroyed.

“Look Merls, we’ll _try_ and keep the noise down, Yeah?” Gwaine piped up. Merlin nodded. He will have to ask Gwaine who the prat is, if not in the morning then in lecture. That’s if Gwaine shows up. He looked pretty pissed considering he’s hanging off that muscly tall guy.

“Fine, but keep the _princess_ under control.” Merlin agreed.

“Princess!” The blonde spluttered.

“I like it.” Gwaine grinned. “It suits you.”

“I think we have a new nickname for ol’ arty here, lads.” The ginger one laughed.

“I think we do Leon.” Another spoke. He was quite handsome. They all were really but it was the blonde who had his attention with his loud mouth.

_Maybe you could shut him up another way?_ A dark corner of his mind suggested.

Merlin shook his head, turning his attention back to the arguing lads.

“Just keep it down Princess, don’t stay out too late.”

The blonde glared at him.

“Yes you go back to bed. I may be a princess but you really need your beauty sleep.” The blonde winked at him. Merlin flushed at his wink. Ignoring the warm sensation in his chest, Merlin tried to stammer out a comeback, but he failed, miserably.

“Oh whatever.” Merlin snarled, rolling his eyes for extra sass. He closed his window and shut his curtains. He wasn’t going to let that blonde guy get under his skin.

....

Merlin found out that the guy’s name was Arthur Pendragon, son of successful business man and owner of PenCorp, Uther Pendragon. Bit intimidating but Merlin could handle this guy.

Merlin woke up at 12, he didn’t have a lecture so the lie in was well needed.

He could see the sun peaking out the sides of the curtain. He should probably open them and crack a window, let the fresh air in.

As he did open them a certain blonde mop caught his eye. Why does he keep seeing him every time he opens his damn curtains. It’s like he does this on purpose.

It had happened two more times after the ping pong incident and now this is the third.

Merlin opened his window, and stared down at the lads on the grass. They weren’t the only ones out there but they were the ones closest to his window.

“Morning sunshine,” Arthur grinned up at him.

“Don’t you have something better to do than stalk my window.”

“I’m just simply sitting here with my friends, how is _that_ stalking?”

“Because I’ve repeatedly seen you outside my window in the same spot over the past week.”

“Maybe I just like the spot.”

“Maybe you should find another spot.” He retorted quickly, his irritation growing.

“And what makes you think I’m gonna move?”

“Fine stay in the spot.” Merlin shrugged, letting the prat think he’d won. He messaged Gwaine to move him and the lads out the way and went to the kitchen with the bowl.

He came back and heard Arthur say

“ _Hey where are you guys going?”_

“Just stretching.” Gwaine said but made the mistake of looking up at Merlin who now had a bowl of water in his hand.

Merlin poured the water down. And it hit Arthur, _dead on._ Merlin smirked.

People around started laughing.

_“Yeah I wanna do that to my mans!”_ A guy shouted in the back.

_“Me too hun.”_ Another girl said from the other side.

“Why on earth would you do that!” Arthur yelled.

“Call it payback for when you were noisy and I had to be up for an early lecture!” Merlin grinned and closed his window. Not before hearing Arthur’s mates tease him.

“He got you mate.” The guy known as Leon laughed.

“That Merlin guy cracks me up.” Percy said. Merlin giggled to himself, he always liked Percy since they met. He also suspected Percy to be Gwaine’s boyfriend or at least that’s what Gwaine wants him to be, Merlin could tell by the way Gwaine talked about him all the time.

Merlin was just glad that he got the last laugh - well for today anyway.

However, that changed days later.

Merlin was studying, in his room; despite it being a nice day. He spent a lot of his days cooped up in his room, perks of being an introvert and not having many friends he guessed. Well he had Gwaine his dorm mate and Gwen his other one. She tended to come over and they spent a lot of time together. So much in fact they shared a kiss once. They thought they liked each other but it was just because they spent all their time together they thought it meant they had to be together. Especially since everyone was telling them how cute they are. But that didn’t last.

Gwaine had tried a few times with Merlin and Merlin let Gwaine get what he wanted but only once and that was during first semester, he was better than that now.

As Merlin studied he kept hearing a banging noise. At first it started on his wall then it moved to their other side until it stopped. Just as Merlin got back into studying he heard a terrifying bang in his window.

Heart pounding he got up and opened his curtains and looked out.

_Of course._

Merlin scowled.

“Arthur.” He spat. “Why the fuck are you kicking a ball, at my window?!” Merlin wished he lived on the second floor now instead of the middle floor. Not as easy target as the bottom floor but not high enough to miss.

“Just thought I’d play a bit of ball with the lads.”

“Don’t involve us in your games.” Leon said.

“Fine.” Arthur said tight lipped. “I wanted to play football but I thought I’d get you back for the other day.” He smirked.

“Well I’m trying to study so can you knock it off.”

“You always seem to be doing work, why not take time to play.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Merlin felt his cheeks grow warm, _did he just-?_

“With you?” Merlin scoffed. “No thanks.”

“How rude, isn’t it just rude lads.”

They nodded in jest.

“Oh yes so rude.” Gwaine laughed.

“Merlin don’t listen to him he’s trying to get you all flustered. Mr Man-Whore over here wants to bone you but won’t admit it.” Leon outted him.

“I-what-no!” Arthur sputtered.

Now Merlin smirked.

“Aww Arthur all you had to do was ask.” Merlin teased.

“Oh shut up Merlin I wouldn’t go near you if we were the last two people in earth.” He retorted.

Ouch that kinda hurt. But why though? Arthur meant nothing to him? Or did Merlin really get a thrill out of seeing him.

“Ooo I’m so hurt, I’m gonna go cry, I wouldn’t want to be with you anyway don’t know where you’ve been, I might catch something.” Merlin replied, just as nastily.

“Oh big man now, thinks he knows shit, I’ll have you know I was voted best kisser in my high school and college.”

“The people there must have not gotten out much.” Merlin shot back.

“Well why don’t you come down here and I’ll prove it to you.” He challenged. Now Merlin never backed down from challenges but he had work to do and he didn’t want to waste his time.

“Ooo I’m quaking in my boots, how about _no_ I have studying to do.” He told Arthur straight.

“Always knew you were a coward _Emrys_.”

Merlin froze. “How do you know my last name?”

“I know people.” Arthur shrugged.

“I’m not coming down there.” Merlin scowled.

“Suit yourself, _chicken_.” Arthur shrugged and went back to his friends.

Merlin was no chicken, he will fucking show him.

Merlin marched down those stairs and walked outside determined, his eyes solely focused on Arthur, well the back of his head anyway as he had his back to him. The lads saw him coming and pointed causing Arthur to turn around.

“Merlin wha-” he didn’t get to finish as Merlin pushed his lips against Arthur’s.

After a moment of shock, Arthur kissed Merlin back and Merlin well, he melted. He melted into the soft touch of Arthur’s lips, he groaned at the small tug when Arthur bit his lip, he shivered as Arthur’s hands moved around his body, he was turned on by the sound Arthur made when he entangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair.

After a minute or two Merlin pulled back. The two panting, eyes locked as they ignored all the cat calls from those around, especially from his friends.

“There.” Merlin said breathlessly.

“And?” Arthur asked.

“I’ve had better.” Merlin said straight faced and turned around asking away.

“What? Now way get back her Merlin this instant.”

“You need some water for that burn?” He heard Leon say.

“Oh shut up.” He snapped. “This isn’t over Emrys!” He yelled.

“Oh but I think it is!” Merlin grinned.

He ran all the way up the Stairs and collapsed as soon as he got through his room door.

“Oh my god.” He panted. That was a really good kiss. The best Merlin has had since he and Will split up.

_“Merlin!”_ A woman’s voice called followed by a knock.

“You okay? I heard yelling again.”

“I’m fine Gwen.” Merlin said. And stood up to let her in.

“You’re smiling.” She grinned herself.

“I am indeed.”

“Why did you show Arthur who’s boss?”

“Hell yeah I did.”

“You _like_ him.” She grinned.

“I don’t not.” Merlin denined.

“Oh you are so in Egypt, fine if you don’t like him why are you blushing?”

She had him there.

“I’m warm.”

“From the _sexual_ tension?”

“From the heating.”

Gwen stared at him.

“From the kiss we just shared.”

“Oh my god why didn’t you tell me?” Gwen dived at him, swatting him with her hand as they landed on his bed.

“Tell me more,” she beamed.

Merlin told her everything. He was really happy because not only did he kiss Arthur Pendragon, but he felt superior kissing Arthur and proving him fake wrong even though he was a good kisser. He couldn’t tell him that though.

Over the next few days he saw Arthur and they had their usual banter but what Merlin didn’t expect was his little visit one Friday night…

Merlin was watching a horror movie and not that Merlin was scared but Merlin was scared. Cooped up in his bed, pillow in arms, he was engrossed in his movie when there was a tap at his window.

Thinking it was just the wind he moved past it. But then it happened again, Merlin shit himself turning to the window. He stood up, slowly going towards the window when the noise happened again, making him jump back.

Merlin gasp and shot forward and opened his curtain. When he looked down out the window nothing and no one was there. He turned back and grabbed his pillow. He had nothing else to defend himself.

He looked around paranoid, and then he saw it; the figure in his window.

“Ahhhhhh!” He let out a screamed as the figure came through his window, Merlin beat him with the pillow.

“Ow, ow ow.” They hissed.

He didn’t expect ghost to be like this. Or an intruder to be so calm.

“Ow Merlin stop it’s me!”

Merlin stopped and turn on the lights.

“Arthur?” Merlin questioned. What on earth.

“Yes me!” He grunted taking off his mask.

Merlin rolled his eyes and raised the pillow.

“Why-are you-breaking-into-my fucking dorm?” He said hitting him with each word.

“Dressed like that of all things.” He added after.

“Ooowwwww.” Arthur stressed and flicked his hair back into place.

“I’m playing a game.”

“A game that involves climbing through my window?!” Merlin yelled.

“Shush, keep your voice down! And turn The lights out.” Arthur demanded.

“What how dare you tel-” He couldn’t say one more word as Arthur’s had put his hand over this mouth.

“Shhhh.” He hissed, as he crept then towards the window.

“We’re in a real life game of mafia, if you get hit with the paint ball you’re dead.” His whispered.

“Well not dead _dead_ but dead in the game.”

Merlin nodded. This game sounded stupid and dangerous because they will get serious bruises.

Fucking idiots. How the fuck are they getting away with this on campus?

“Look over there.” Arthur directed. Merlin saw two people walking around he recognised as Leon and Gwaine.

“Lance is down, so is Percy, as well as Galahad and Mordred, it’s just Elyan and I left.”

“I see,” Merlin said. “So how about you go play your game somewhere else and not come through my window!” He growled. The nerve of him!

“Oh my god they’re gone. I’m screwed.” Arthur panicked turning back from the window.

“I came to you so I can do this.” He pulled Merlin towards his, Merlin heart begun beating faster. He isn’t gonna-

Arthur’s lips pressed against Merlin’s but with more passion and intent than last time. Arthur pulled away smirking when he saw Merlin lingering a bit.

“That was-” Merlin breathed out, his lips aching for more.

“Yeah,”

“Well damn.”

“Thank you, you have proved me right.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Here.” Arthur gave him a price of paper.

“What is this?”

Just as Arthur was about to open his mouth someone else spoke.

“Merlin.” A voice called followed by a knock. It was Gwaine.

_“Open up Merlin, I know you have him!”_

“Right time to go.” Arthur said and practically jumped out the window.

“Oh my god Arthur!” Merlin yelled.

“Fine!” He called back and Merlin saw him scaling the windows.

_“Merlin!”_ Gwaine banged.

He ran to the door and smiled sheepishly, “You just missed him?”

Gwaine ran to the window and saw Arthur running out of the flat gardens.

“Fuck!” He cursed. “Leon he’s gone!” Gwaine and and walked out.

“Thanks Merls.” He called back.

“No worries.”

“What a weird night.” He hummed to himself. But after that kiss he had to begrudgingly admit to himself that he may or may not like Arthur Pendragon.

And to confirm that he opened Arthur’s note and it read: _“Meet me at the fountain tomorrow at 8pm.”_

Merlin grinned so wide he thought his face might split.

So the next night he got dressed up, skinny ripped jeans and a check shirt, wore some cologne, and maintained his mop that he calls hair. He was ready. He put his leather jacket on and walked out his room, out the dorms and followed the road to the fountain by one of the university’s buildings.

And that’s where he waited, and waited and waited some more. Time went by so slowly until it eventually turned 10 o’clock in the evening.

Was this a prank? Because it wasn’t funny.

Merlin ran off back to his flat, his tears leaving his eyes as soon as he got through his room door.

He can’t believe he let himself trust that psycho. Merlin cried the rest of the night.

He started to notice though, that Arthur hadn’t been by his window in a while too. He always checked seeing the other lads and Arthur wasn’t there.

So one day he asked Gwaine.

“Hey Gwaine, Um Where’s Arthur these days?”

“Why missing your kissing sessions?” Gwaine laughed.

“No he just hasn’t been around.”

“Yeah I know, last I heard his dad took him out of uni, no one has heard from him the last two weeks.”

“Oh I see.” So maybe he didn’t stand Merlin up. But damn it sure did hurt at the time.

“So you don’t know when he’ll be back?”

“I’m afraid not.” Gwaine said sadly.

“Okay.” Merlin sighed. He never thought he’d miss the blonde prat this much.

A few days later, Merlin heard the song, “In your eyes” by Peter Gabriel playing loudly outside.

someone is getting serenaded, Merlin thought.

He listened a bit more when he heard something hit his window, and again. He got up and opened his curtains seeing the last pebble it the window. He looked own and saw Arthur, with a speaker playing the music.

He opened his window, big grin on his face.

“Arthur Pendragon are you trying to woo me?” He teased.

“That depends,” Arthur said. “Did it work?”

“That depends, where have you been?”

“My father kept me away, when I told him I was meeting a boy, he hasn’t come to terms with my bisexuality, so when I went to meet you he wouldn’t let me.”

“For two weeks I begged and spoke to him and we finally talked and he understands a bit more. I told him that if he wanted me out he would never see his grandchildren by blood or adoption.

He told me to get out there and prove him wrong on all aspects, including coming here and wooing you.” Arthur grinned.

“That’s quite a story.” Merlin said, unsure of what to say next. Merlin smiled though because Arthur fought through all that to get to him.

“Yup and it’s all true. Ask my sister she was there.”

“What makes you so confident that you can woo me?”

“Damn Merlin this last few months has been something I can’t stop thinking about, _you’re_ something I can’t stop thinking about, and I’ll be damned if I don’t want you apart of my life, so Merlin can we start over? Will you please do the honour of going out with me?”

“Did you even have to ask?” Merlin grinned.

He left his window and ran all the way down the stairs to meet Arthur.

He practically jumped into Arthur’s arms.

“I really like you Merlin Emrys.”  
  


“And I really like you Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin kissed Arthur, who knew that the prat who was being loud at 3am would be the prat he would fall for.

****

Epilogue,

A few months later

Merlin woke up to the sound of the ping pong on the table outside. This time there was two balls he could hear and more shouting.

He sighed and got up.

“Oi, dollop heads can you keep the noise down people have lectures later on today!” Merlin yelled but there was a playful tone in his voice.

“Sorry mate but ain’t you shouting just going to keep people awake too?” The blond prat said with a smirk.

“Arthur Pendragon so help me god if you don’t get into this room right now I will come and get you.”

“Oh it that a challenge.” Arthur wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yes it is.”

“Oooo Arthur you better go, Merlin is feisty.” Gwaine laughed.

“And what if I say _no_.” Arthur asked curiously.

“Then no sex.” Merlin simply said.

_“Oooooo.”_ The lads jeered.

“You can’t refuse that and you can’t bribe me with it either.”

“Fine by me, we won’t do that _thing_ then.” Merlin smirked this time.

He saw Arthur blink and then smirk.

“Right well, I’ll be seein’ you lads.” Arthur bid and practically ran to the building.

All the lads cheered and made whipping noises.

“Have fun you too.” Gwaine teased.

Merlin laughed and flipped them off.

He closed his window and awaited his prat.

He had to say he was pretty happy they met, even if was at 3am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, check out my other updates! :)


End file.
